Harry and I had always been friends
by 1DApocalypse
Summary: Harry and I had always been friends but when we both revealed our underlying feelings for each other things changed...can I keep up my relationship with a boy who has thousands of fans flocking around him everyday, or will it end in disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER **

**We do not own the characters, especially those of Harry, Louis, Liam, Zayn and Niall**

Chapter 1

Harry and I had always been friends. We were pretty close and that's why I didn't want to ruin it. But I couldn't help what I was feeling, he was so sweet and the when we talked I just couldn't take my eyes of him. I was confused; I had never felt like this about anyone before. I decided to ask my friend Kate's advice; personally I think she felt the same way about someone. Liam. He was friends with Harry and we travelled in the same circles. They were quite close but it was so obvious; whenever they were around each other it seemed like they should be a couple. Everyone could see it, all of our friends, except the two of them.

I text Kate asking if I could go round to hers. A reply quickly came back saying it was fine. I was close enough and it only took a few minutes. Answering the door I could tell something was up. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
>"Nothing, well, it's just, em…" she stuttered.<br>"Come on Kate, what's wrong?"  
>"Me and Liam, we sort of…kissed," she blurted it out, obviously revealed to have it off her chest.<br>"Oh my God, that's amazing! When? Where?"  
>"Well, I went round to his to pick up some things for my mum and he was the only one there. We got talking and he was saying goodbye to me at the door, and then, well, we leant in and his breath was really warm on my skin and he smelt amazing and then we had the most amazing kiss. It was amazing, proper heads over heels fireworks going off kind of kiss!"<br>"Wow," were the only words I could manage " I can't believe it, well actually I can, it was so obvious, everyone could see it."  
>"What?"<br>"What do you mean, what? We've all been waiting for you two to get together."  
>"Who's we?" she looked confused.<br>"Everybody: me, Jessica, Courtney, Harry, Louis, Zayn, even Niall!"  
>"Why didn't you say something?"<br>"I dunno, anyway that doesn't matter. I came here to get your advice not for you to rant at me for not telling you something that was blatantly obvious to even the most dim-witted guy in our group of friends?"  
>"Fine, what did you want my advice on?"<br>"Well, I'm really confused. I think that I like someone. Someone that we're really good friends with."  
>"Oh God, it's not Liam is it?"<br>"NO, of course not! It's Harry!" I confessed.  
>"Oh my God Sophie! That's great, you should totally tell him!"<br>"I dunno, we're really close and I don't want to ruin it."  
>"You should talk to him, he might feel the same and if not I'm sure he'll understand."<br>"You're right, I need to tell him, I can't keep it in much longer."

I hesistated. I really didn't want to have the conversation where I pour out my heart, only to be met with a blank face and awkward smile. But Kate wasn't prepared to let it go.

"invite him over here. Now."

"And say what?"

"I don't know, make something up. Say the boiler broke and we can't fix it. Act the damsel in distress". And before I could protest, Kate had dialled and held the phone up to my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate had left when Harry said he was a few minutes away, leaving me in an empty house with the prospect of getting completely humiliated, as well as my heart broken. My palms were sweaty, and I was pacing the floor when the doorbell rang.  
>I opened the door and Harry walked right in, something clearly wrong.<br>"What is it? Are you ok?" My voice was shaking- I hadn't realised I was this nervous.  
>"No. Well, yes. No, no. We need to talk" he seemed different.<br>My heart stopped. That is never good.  
>"…yes?" I finally managed to get out<br>"Listen. We're friends, right?"  
>"Of course! Harry, whats going on?" I was scared now. He never talked like this.<br>"I don't want to just be friends. What we have, its more than friendship. We have something special, and I want you to know how much you mean to me. Can we try to be in a relationship?

I was stunned. I started to speak but before I could…

"listen, if it means a end to our friendship, then I don't want to do it. I couldn't bear not seeing you. But I believe this could be something more. Something even better than we had before." He ended, and let out a sigh. It was as if he had been holding his breath the whole time.

We had somehow moved close together, and I could feel his breath as he let it out. he smelt amazing, and I was able to feel the warmth radiate off him. But what he had just told me- I was in shock. Everything I had wanted to say to him, he had just said, and I couldn't believe it. But then realised he was waiting for a reply. He looked so hopeful, but so nervous. His emerald green eyes were wide and as I looked into them I could see how he felt about me. I was on the verge of tears, and in a wave of passion, I kissed him. He didn't move at first, clearly shocked, but then I could feel him kissing me back. I ran my hands through his unbelievably soft hair and down his warm neck. It was amazing. I was oblivious everything else around me, yet aware of every part of him.

After what felt like hours, we broke apart, desperate for air. We stared at each other, with the biggest smiles on our faces. I was so happy.  
>"wow" he said, with a massive grin on his face<br>"I know"


	3. Chapter 3

*2 weeks later*

The sound of my alarm clock woke me with a start, looking up I saw that I was running late, I was supposed to be getting picked up by Harry at 11:30 and it was already 11. Getting up, I looked out of the window to see that the beautiful weather we had been having all week was still with us. The sun shone bright in the sky, reflecting my upbeat mood. It was surprisingly hot for April and Harry said that he would take me to the beach if the weather kept up. I had a free day and Harry wasn't at rehearsals till tomorrow. We hadn't revealed our relationship yet because of the fans, it was hard, I was desperate for everyone to know. I would shout it from the roof tops if I had the chance. It was the same with Kate. Neither of us could tell anyone until we were sure the relationship was going to last, we all knew it would but the boys' management said it was best to leave it for a couple of weeks.

Walking down the stairs, the doorbell rang; I checked the time, 11:20. He was early. Grabbing my bag and sunglasses I opened the door to reveal Harry leaning against the door frame. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, beige pants and supra high-tops; a green hoodie thrown over his shoulder. "Hi babe, ready to go?"  
>"Yep," i answered, following Harry down the path and into the car. He switched the radio on and Stereo Hearts came blasting from the speakers. "You look gorgeous by the way," he said giving me a cheeky grin whilst pulling out of my street. I stared at him as we drove to the beach; his chocolate brown curls perfectly framing his face and his wide green eyes sparkling in the sunshine that shone through the windscreen. Once at the beach, Harry grabbed a towel from the back of the car and I carried my bag down the steps to the sand. We walked along, Harry's fingers entwined in mine, casually meandering by the water's edge before we found a spot against the cliff face, laying down the towel so we could rest our heads on the dunes. I sat down, followed by Harry who placed his arms around me. Apart from the odd dog walker or elderly couple out for a walk the beach was fairly quiet.<p>

"Hmmm…this is great, I could stay here forever," mused Harry, he stroked my cheek "fancy something to eat."  
>"Yeah, definitely, I'm starving!" Having woken up late the only thing I had eaten was a cereal bar.<br>"I'll go and grab some chips, back in a minute babe," he walked towards the fast food trailer as I lay back in the hot sun, closing by eyes and listening to the crashing of the waves.

Things between me and Harry had been going really well. The lads were really supportive and I hung around with them a lot more now. I got along best with Louis though, he was so funny and we had quite a lot in common. Liam was great too and he and Kate seemed to get on really well.

I opened my eyes to see Harry walking back towards me munching from a paper bag; the salty smell of hot chips filled the air. "Hey babe, want a chip?" he asked handing her the bag. They looked delicious; I took it from his hand and devoured the remains. Harry gave me a cheeky grin, "What?" I asked.  
>"Nothing." he said mischievously, I looked down the beach, it was slightly busier now with mothers fussing over toddlers and couples lying, like us, on the sands enjoying the unusually hot day.<br>"Ahhh," I screamed as Harry plucked me from the towel and threw me over his shoulder "Harry stop, ahh," I dropped the few remaining chips and hit Harry playfully as he ran with me to the sea. He dropped me and I screamed again, the freezing sea engulfing my body, I splashed water in Harry's direction. He laughed, splashing back, his wet curls sticking to his face. We splashed around, Harry picking me up and throwing me into the water, I jumped onto his back as he crashed around through the waves. Eventually, neither of us could take the cold from the water much longer and he waded out, me still grasping onto his back, running onto the shore. Harry dropped me onto the towel. We wrapped it around ourselves, snuggling beneath the warm cotton. I rested my head on his chest, his white t-shirt sticking to the toned muscles of his stomach. He placed his arm around my shoulder, kissing the top of my head. I laced my fingers in his and kissed his knuckles, we sat there listening to the waves as they timely crashed onto the shore.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke the sky was dark and it was much colder, i hugged my arms around myself and looked over at Harry, his eyes fluttered open right on cue. "Wow, how long were we asleep?" he asked, sitting up. "Em," I checked my phone; it was 7 o'clock "about 3 hours."  
>"God, it felt like only minutes," he said "babe you're shivering," looking worriedly at me, he wrapped his arms around me and I breathed in the familiar scent of musty aftershave and peppermint toothpaste. "I'm fine honestly."<br>"Here, take my hoodie," he said, handing it to me and slipping it over my arms, it's warmth soon heating me through. I hugged him, his arms around my shoulders and mine around his waist. We got up and he wrapped his arm around me, we walked back along the now deserted beach. It began to rain, the heavy droplets of water splashing off my skin, making my hair stick to my face. Harry suddenly stopped and turned to me, "you know," he said "I've never had a kiss in the rain before." He pulled me closer to him, the sound of thunder filling the sky. I dropped my bag, leaning in to his embrace, he held me closer, brushing his soft lips against mine. Kissing my neck, he leant in, his hands on my back slowly making their way up to my hair. He moved his lips towards mine, before passionately kissing me, my hands on his face and the rain pounding down on us. I looked into his eyes, a smile spreading across his face and our hands joining, fingers becoming entwined. "I love you," he whispered  
>"I love you too."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kate's POV

Liam and I had been friends for so long and I thought if I told him how I felt it would ruin everything, but I was so wrong. I wouldn't change it though- being friends first meant that we knew each other in a way that we could talk about anything, as well as being able to joke around without being self conscious. In a way that had gone, but now we knew each other differently. It also meant we could skip the first part of the relationship- and now we were in pretty deep.

After a few weeks of becoming a 'couple', Liam was worried about how the fans would react. With both me and Sophie dating members of the band, it was hard to hide our relationships. We decided to all meet at Liam's to decide the best way to announce it to the fans. They had been pretty harsh to Louis last girlfriend- i think that was partly the reason why they split. Liam and Harry were both really worried about us, they didn't want us to get hurt and they got more protective as the relationships progressed. Most of the fans were fine, but some could be a bit crazy. After a few hours of pizza and talking, we decided the best way was just for us all to put it on twitter and sure enough it spread like wildfire. I did get a few bitchy tweets and sly remarks, but most were really sweet and supportive. The fans really respected the boys and I was so glad they welcomed our relationships.

The next day we all headed to Nando's for something to eat. On the way I did notice a few paparazzi but not as many as I'd expected. We were nearly there when my phone rang. It was Liam. "Hey babe," I answered  
>"I'm really sorry but we've been held up at rehearsals and need to stay a few more hours."<br>"Oh," I said, trying to hide my disappointment.  
>"I promise I'll make it up to you."<br>"It's fine babe, honestly, I'll see you later yeah?"  
>"Of course. Love you."<br>"Love you too," with that he hung up. "Looks like it's just you and me going for lunch, the boys have rehearsals," I said to Sophie watching a disappointed look spread across her face.  
>"Oh well, at least now we can talk about them now," she laughed.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Coming out of Nando's we were suddenly surrounded by a sea of people. Screaming and shouting threats and accusations, they shoved us and pulled at our hair. "Keep away from Harry bitch…Liam's mine….little slut….stay from them do you hear me?" Their voices chimed in my ears.  
>"Ahhh," blood fell from my check where someone had scratched me, their sharp nails making a long gash down my face. Tears began to sting my ears as they became more and more angry. I tried pushing my way through but was only met by someone blocking my way, screaming in my face. I was pushed to the ground, hitting the concrete hard as I fell. Desperately I scanned the faces of the furious girls all glaring at me from above, I couldn't see Kate anywhere. I managed to get up but was quickly being shoved around again. I couldn't get out. My heart hammered in my chest. Tears now streaming down my face. Frantically I stood on my tiptoes but there was still no sign of her. I shouted and began to panic. The girls laughed and jeered as I cried. Huge tears were falling down my cheeks, I could no longer move. Trapped within the swarm of angry fans, I stood trying to escape as they threatened me and sniggered. Feeling someone grab my arm, I let them lead me out of the mob. I looked to see Kate with hand on my wrist barging through the crowds, ignoring the shouts until finally we were no longer surrounded. "Quick! Run!" she shouted, leading me away. I did as she said and ran as fast as I could. I could hear the pounding footsteps of them following behind. We darted into a backstreet, furiously turning corners. I was completely lost but I kept running, afraid of the crazed mob on our tail. Kate began to slow as we found ourselves in a small alley which I guessed was in the centre of town. No longer able to hear the pounding of footsteps I stopped to catch my breath, desperately inhaling to regain my composure. "Are you alright?" asked Kate.<br>I looked up at her to see a small cut on her chin but other than that she seemed ok."I think so," I sniffled, holding back my tears. She gave me a hug and examined the cut on my cheek. We decided to go back to Liam's house, as it was the closest to where we were.

Arriving at Liam's we knocked on the door, both with tears still on our cheeks and out of breath from so much running. He opened the door and gasped, pulling Kate straight into a hug. He rocked her gently back and forwards, and I could hear her gently sobbing into his chest.  
>"What happened to you?"<br>I shook my head unable to regain composure and tell him what had happened – I didn't want to remember. Pulling away from his embrace, Kate looked up to his face and told him about the mob of fans and the harsh, threatening abuse. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her head to his chest. I watched as his face turned angry, his clenched fists still wrapped around Kate. I wanted Harry to protect me like that.  
>As if reading my mind Liam said through gritted teeth. "They shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry baby, I should've been there. I'm going to call Harry." He raced upstairs, as me and Kate went into the kitchen. Blood still on our faces, we found a makeshift box containing first aid, laughing through the pain of trying to patch each other up. We heard the door slam and heavy footsteps pound through the house.<p>

We walked out of the kitchen and there he was, a furious expression on his face but as soon as his eyes reached mine it softened. "Babe, come here," he gestured, his outstretched arms, closing around my body. Unable to hold back the tears any longer I cried on his shoulder. He held me back, wiping the tears away with his thumb, his warm hands shaking. I leant in closer; he kissed the top of my head, calming me down. "I'm so sorry," he said, "I should have been there, this is all my fault." I could tell he felt guilty. "It's not your fault, you had to be somewhere," I assured him.  
>"Yeah, but I didn't think the fans would be so threatening. I mean look at the both of you," he stroked my cheek, now patched up by Kate. It stung and I flinched. "Sorry babe," he said pulling me in for a hug, we walked into the living room and sat down. I just wanted to forget about what had happened.<p>

Please review guys or tweet us  
>1DApocalypse<br>We hope you're enjoying it


	6. Chapter 6

I woke with a start, pulling myself from the nightmare I had just had. I had been back at Nando's and the fans were everywhere, except I was on the floor and I couldn't move, they were shouting and kicking and I had just lay there. Next to me Harry sat up, putting his arms around me. My breathing began to return to normal and I snuggled onto his chest. "Shhh babe, it's ok, it was just a dream," he soothed me.  
>I looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings and remembered that we had stopped over at Liam's last night. Neither me nor Kate had wanted leave, not after the welcome we had received after leaving Nando's. I looked up at Harry; his soft curls brushed my face as he leant in and kissed my cheek. "I'm so sorry about yesterday," he whispered "if I had been there none of this would have happened."<br>"Honestly Harry, it doesn't matter, you had somewhere to be and neither of us knew that was going to happen, most of your fans are really supportive it's just some that can't understand our relationship," I reassured him, "do you have rehearsals today?" the boys tour was coming up soon so they had been pretty busy.  
>"Nope, we get the day off, so I can spend the whole day just with you," he said, laughing as I touched his dimples.<br>"Yeah sounds good," I said getting out of bed and putting on my hoodie, "I'll have to go home first though, get changed and stuff."  
>We walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen, Kate and Liam were already up, sitting at the breakfast bar, they were chatting whilst eating cereal. Liam using a fork to eat his weetabix. "Hi guys," said Harry, reaching into a cupboard to retrieve some bread and popping it into the toaster. "What you two up to today?"<br>" I'm taking Kate out for dinner and a movie," he said, pecking Kate on the cheek. She let out a giggle and ruffled his hair. "Why what are you two doing?" she asked.  
>"We're not sure yet, by the looks of the weather probably something indoors," I answered looking through the window at the heavy rain falling onto the road. As if on cue a rumble of thunder sounded, I moved closer to Harry, he laughed and squeezed me tighter. "Babe its only thunder," he said as a flash of lightning lit the kitchen. I shuddered; I'd always hated thunderstorms – ever since I was little.<br>"We better get ready gorgeous," Liam told Kate picking her up and carrying her out the room, she squealed as he walked down the hall with her, hitting Liam playfully on the back as he dropped her on the floor outside his room.  
>"So what are we going to do today?" I asked looking back at Harry.<br>"It's up to you baby," he said  
>"Em, we could just go across to yours and watch movies all day?"<br>"Sounds good," he said "I'll check that Lou is out though so we can have the place to ourselves."  
>"Ok."<br>He got out his phone and rang Louis as I sat and buttered the slightly burnt toast. Through a mouthful of toast he told me that Louis was going out with Niall so the apartment was free. "We can go when we're finished," he said brushing crumbs from his knee.  
>"Wait Harry, what am I supposed to wear, all my clothes from yesterday are wrecked?"<br>"Just put them on to walk down the street to mine, then you can borrow something," he said smiling, finishing off his last mouthful.  
>I threw on my jeans which were now ripped at the knee from being thrown to the floor and my hoodie which was also ripped on the sleeve from the mob pulling at me and pushing me. Harry also put on yesterdays clothes shouting goodbye to Kate and Liam, we ran down the street through the pouring rain and into Harry and Louis' place just meters away. All the boys lived pretty close to each other but Louis and Harry were the only two that shared a place. I liked it there; it almost felt like a second home. It was more of a mess than usual; god knows what Louis had been up to last night. Harry quickly gathered up items of clothing that lay on the floor, dirty dishes from the table and any other rubbish that was cluttering the place. Whilst he was cleaning a few dishes I went into his room to find something to wear. "Harry," I shouted "do you still have those leggings I left here?"<br>"Yeah, they should be in the bottom draw with my socks," he called through. I went over to the chest of drawers and opened the bottom one to find my leggings folded up in the corner, I picked them up along with a pair of socks. I put them on then found one of Harry's old hoodies in the wardrobe. When I was ready, I went back through to the kitchen to find Harry drying some of the dishes. "Do you mind if I wear this babe?" I asked him.  
>"Course not, actually you look unbelievably sexy," he laughed pulling me towards him and kissing me tenderly. I wrapped my arms around him and we stood there, my head resting on his chest and his on the top of my head. "I'm just going to finish these, get changed and then we can put a film on or something yeah?"<br>"Babe I'll put the dishes away, you go and get changed," I said grabbing the tea towel which was tossed over his shoulder. He smiled at me as he walked down the corridor to his room.

Moments later he came out in sweatpants and a t-shirt. "So, what do you wanna watch?"  
>"I don't mind," I said "you choose."<br>We spent the rest of the day snuggled up on the sofa watching films and eating crappy foods. Niall would have been proud, we practically ate the entirety of the fridge including a huge bag of Doritos and some very questionable ice-cream. When it was getting dark I decided I had better go, I had to return home at some point. Harry insisted on walking me hom, letting me wear his jacket so I wouldn't be cold. At the door I kissed him on the cheek and told him I'd see him on at Zayn's – we were all going round for pizza and stuff.  
>"I'm so lucky to have you," he said as he turned to leave.<br>"Me too babe, I love you."  
>"Love you too." <p>


	7. Chapter 7

The last week of school went pretty quickly and before I knew it, it was Friday and we were all heading to Zayn's for a "get together". Apparently the boys had some big announcement as well. Harry picked me and Kate up from her house and drove us to Zayn's apartment where the boys were already waiting for us. We got out the car and walked up to Zayn's place, knocking on the door to be greeted by Louis wearing a very questionable onesie. "What on earth are you wearing Lou?" I asked looking him up and down.  
>"What , don't you like it?" he asked pulling up the hood and zipping it to the top. I laughed shoving him just as Harry walked through the door.<br>"Whoa," he said grabbing Lou just as he was about to topple over. Harry grabbed the zip and pulled it down. "Hey Boobear, what you wearing?"  
>"Harry, this is the new fashion, just wait everyone will be wearing them next spring," he said walking off in the direction on Niall who gave us a wave.<br>"Hi babe," Liam said kissing Kate and pulling her into the living room. Harry and I followed them and were met by Zayn, Louis and Niall. Kate and Liam sat down on the sofa and Harry, Louis and Zayn sat on the opposite one, leaving only the armchair in the corner. Me and Niall looked at each other before both running to claim the last seat. He got there before me. "Yeah buddy," he said laughing.  
>"Niall, where am I supposed to sit now?" I said pulling a face.<br>"Come sit here babe," said Harry pulling me onto his knee, I smiled making myself comfortable and giving Harry and kiss on the cheek.  
>"Right are you both ready to hear our news?" asked Louis<br>"Oh right, yeah, I almost forgot," said Kate sitting up.  
>"Well," Liam said building up the suspense, "we're going to…"<br>"LA!" shouted Louis.  
>"Oh my God, LA? What for?" Kate and I asked practically in unison.<br>"Management want us to do some promo stuff and they said we need a holiday," Harry said next to me. "We haven't told you the best part yet though," Liam told us looking at Kate.  
>"What? What is it?" I said<br>"Well, our management says that you's two can come along as well," Niall said looking at us smiling.  
>"Are you guys sure?" I asked "I mean it's your holiday we don't want to barge in," I said.<br>"Babe, honestly it's fine. We've all talked about it and the boys all said that they would love it if you and Kate came." Harry said.  
>"Woohoo," Kate shouted looking at me, "we're going to LA!" her and I got up and started dancing around the room, the boys laughing at us.<p>

After we had gotten over our excitement Liam ordered pizza and we all sat around talking about what the boys would be doing in LA and other holidays we had been on before. We going in under 2 weeks and I was so excited, I'd never been to America let alone with anyone other than my family. I couldn't wait.


	8. Chapter 8

*10 days later*

My phone beeped and I opened the door to find an excited looking Harry standing waiting for me, dressed in jeans, Ramones t-shirt and white converse. "Hey babe, you excited?" he asked  
>"Yes," I said. I had been waiting for this day for days now; I couldn't wait to get to LA. It was three in the morning and still dark outside. I could see Kate and Liam in the back of the car behind him, looking just as excited. I picked up my suitcase and placed it outside, turning to quietly lock the door. I had said my goodbyes to my family last night so I wouldn't have to wake them up this early in the morning.<p>

Harry carried my case to the car for me and I got in the front with him, we were meeting the rest of the boys at the airport because there wasn't enough room in the car for all of us. I turned around in my seat; Kate had her head rested on Liam's shoulder, obviously still half asleep. "You excited?" I asked Liam, unable to hide the huge smile from my face.  
>"Yep, I can't wait," replied Liam "I don't think Kate shares my enthusiasm though," he said laughing.<br>"I'm sure she does, she just not a morning person!" I said laughing.

Once at the airport, Liam woke up Kate and we all went to check in. We had to go through a secret back door because there were quite a lot of fans waiting outside in the hope of seeing the boys. They wanted to go out and see them but they were under strict instructions from management to go straight to check in and meet them in a first class lounge or something. We went inside, checked in our bags and went to meet everyone.

Before we even walked through the door I could hear Niall. He was obviously excited for our holiday; we looked at each other and laughed. The lounge was amazing; it had its own bar and was full of plush sofas. I walked over to say hello to Louis whilst Harry and Liam went to speak to someone from management. I could tell everyone excited for the trip, even Kate had cheered up from her early morning mood. Our flight was in an hour and a half so me and Kate decided to go down to look at the shops in duty free. The boys thought we'd be ok because not many people would recognise us.

We went down and looked through the perfumes and makeup. We got recognised once by these two girls going on holiday with their parents. They were really nice and they got there photo taken with us. They were obviously huge fans and I felt bad about not being able to tell them where the boys were but it wouldn't be fair on the rest of the fans. Seeing them made me feel much better, especially after what had happened that day outside Nando's. We bought some magazines for the plane journey and managed to spend around 40 minutes looking around some of the shops. We went back up to the lounge and after a while it was time to head to the gate and board the plane. The boys hadn't told us we were in first class until we were walking down and me and Kate practically started dancing again with excitement. The boys watched amused. I should have guessed really, but I still couldn't really believe that the boys were properly famous. I had never been in first class before and it was amazing. The seats were huge and all the staff were really polite as well. I didn't really like flying but 8 hours in first class would be easy I thought.

For most the journey I chatted to Harry and Niall because they were sitting beside me but I must have fallen asleep for a couple of hours as well because I was woken up by Niall laughing at something on the TV. "Harry, how long was I asleep for, are we nearly there?" I asked still a bit sleepy.  
>"Yeah babe, we're pulling into land soon I think," he said looking up from the magazine he was reading "did you have a nice sleep?"<br>"Oh yeah, it was great. So how far away is the place we're staying in from the airport?"  
>"Em I'm not sure, I think about 30 minutes or so."<p>

Once we'd got off the plane and collected our bags, we found a bus waiting for us outside. Going to the hotel, the view from the bus was amazing. LA was so beautiful, I felt like everyone you saw could be famous. It was really hot as well so Kate and I changed into shorts. We were all starving, so we stopped off at a fast food place and Liam, Kate and Niall went in to grab us a takeout. The food was great and by the time we arrived at the hotel we were all really excited, especially the boys. They obviously wanted to make it in America; they were so big in the UK now, I thought America would take to them easily; they were so likeable.

Arriving at the hotel we were welcomed with something quite unexpected. There must have been at least 100 fans waiting for the boys. I knew they had some American fans but nowhere near as bog a fanbase as this. The boys were obviously overwhelmed as well. They couldn't stop to see them because there wasn't enough security but they promised they'd come out later so we all went inside to find our rooms.

The rooms were amazing as well. Harry and I were sharing a room, so were Kate and Liam, then the rest of the lads were too. The rooms were huge with everything you could think of wanting; fridge filled with food, huge bathroom, mini bar and the biggest bed I had ever seen. After we had all unpacked and got changed we went to get something to drink and the boys went off to meeting.  
>"I'll see you later babe, I'm free tonight so do you want to do something?" asked Harry as the boys were leaving.<br>"Yeah, sounds great, I'll see you tonight." 


	9. Chapter 9

Harry got back around seven and we left the house at about eight. He took me to a restaurant near the hotel; it was small and secrete. Neither of us wanted to be spotted by fans tonight so we chose somewhere low-key. It was really romantic; we sat chatting over the candlelit table and stayed until closing. With his arm wrapped around my waist, Harry and I walked back up to the hotel.

In our room we sat on the balcony, the warm night air felt heavenly compared to the bitter cold that we'd left back in London. Tomorrow the boys were making some appearances at various radio stations but they said we could come along and hang around the studios and stuff. Kate was going too so I thought it would be fun; we would be able to go shopping as well afterwards with the boys. That should be interesting considering how much the boys loved clothes, especially Louis, he must have about 20 pairs of shoes at home. We were sitting on the small wicker sofa, lined with cushions and Harry had his arm around me, my head leaning against his shoulder, looking at the amazing view; he turned and looked at me, his emerald eyes sparkling. "Listen Soph, you know how much you mean to me right?"  
>"Oh course Haz," I answered, turning to look at him. He put his hand to my cheek and pulled me in, I kissed him tenderly, my hands around his neck. His hands began moving their way to my hair and then were on my back, as we got more into the kiss. Breaking apart, I looked into his eyes, near of us breaking the silence. I smiled.<p>

Our fingers entwining we walked inside and changed, climbing into bed. I rested my head on his chest and he lifted my fringe planting a kiss on my forehead. "I love you," I whispered before drifting off to sleep.  
>"Love you too," he said.<p>

We fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Harry and I joined the boys for breakfast before heading to the first stop of the day. It was some radio station – quite a big one apparently. Whilst the boys went through the front entrance through the masses of screaming girls, Kate and I went round the back to avoid any crazed or psychotic fans, I was still nervous around the large groups of girls after the last time. We slipped successfully through a back door and found ourselves coming face to face with the guys from management. "Hi Sam, where do you want us to wait?" Kate asked  
>"Oh, don't worry about waiting, the staff said feel free to explore and you's can just meet us back here in an hour. You can go and talk to some of the girls outside if you want, there's plenty of security so you'd be perfectly safe," he said smiling at me.<br>"Well, as long as your sure it wouldn't damage there publicity or anything?" I said, not wanting to do anything to danger the boys chances of making it in the States.  
>"Girls, honestly loads of the fans were asking about you too when the boys came in today?"<br>"Ok, if you're sure," Kate said heading towards the doors.

The fans were so nice, we stood taking pictures and signing stuff all the time the boys were inside and when they came out and Harry gave me a kiss on the cheek they all aww'd – it was so sweet.

We continued this routine most of the day until around 3 when Sam and the guys said it was ok for us to have free time and go shopping. We went to this huge mall, it was amazing. The boys went to Abercrombie & Fitch and practically bought the entire shop; we went for something to eat and ended up with more bags than we could carry filled with shoes and clothes and I bought some new headphones. The lads got noticed quite a few times but security was always around to help out if needed.

Going back to the hotel I checked my twitter not having been on it for a couple of days because of the trip. Clicking on my mentions I scrolled through, I frowned seeing more people than usual slagging me off. Tweet and tweet of "Leave Harry alone bitch", "You're not even pretty" and "Harry's mine, you whore". A small tear streamed down my cheek, as I scrolled through, I knew I should stop reading or that I shouldn't care but I just couldn't. They had no reason to be saying these things I couldn't understand why they would say it. We were going home soon so hopefully I could straighten anything out that had maybe been said. Looking up from my phone I realised that Harry had noticed that I was upset. I sniffed, wiping away the tear. "Hey, baby what's wrong?" he said coming over to sit beside me, brushing a strand of hair from my face. "Oh, it's nothing, just some haters on twitter," I said switching off my phone.  
>"Babe, don't listen to them, your perfect and I love you," he stroked my cheek, placing a soft kiss on my lips.<br>"I love you too," I said.


End file.
